thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Ew Cafeteria Food
Episode Information Main Episode 5:00 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Leonard faked mental disorder but was caught"' * ' : "However this was by choice revealing himself to one person and eexposing her evil sister in the process causing a mutual attraction between good twin and wizard boy"' * ' : "Meanwhile speaking of attraction"' * ' : "A perverted cat fell for dawn while Joah is a thing"' * ' : "While lonely dave hates everyone"' * ' : "Perry a sadist tried to cause chaos not realizing what's best for him in a social game"' * ' : "So let's see what happens this time on Total Drama Begins!"' YOU MAY NOW SPEAK AS YOUR CHARS 5:02 Ryantprewitt: * : *Wakes up* 5:03 Superdawnfan: since cody isn't here and Coolpika missed an awesome premiere two chars you can sub for first pick dave Dakota shawn or perry? 5:04 Coolpika1: Oh okay, hmmm ill pick Dave and Shawn * 5:05 Superdawnfan: I want Dakota and know you love linds @ryan wait no not linds I keep mixing up chars been so long 5:05 Ryantprewitt: XD 5:05 Superdawnfan: I'll take perry you have Dakota since ik you hate perry XD THE RP NOW STARTS SORRY FOR MISCONVENIVENCE 5:06 Ryantprewitt: XD I don't hate perry anymore. ol lol * : *wakes up* * : Yo Scott. What's up? * : Oh. Nothing much. *has a few cochroaches on him* * : *Is afraid of bugs* AGH! *giggles nervously* Dude. You really need to take a shower. * : Nah. I'm good. * : *is grossed out* 5:11 Superdawnfan: * : ugh what's it take to get you guys to shut up * : wha wha the bug touched me shut it *socks Ryan* 5:14 Ryantprewitt: * : OOF! * : My fault. Sorry Ryan. 5:18 Superdawnfan: * : maybe my spells shall help us prevail in the next challenge 5:19 Ryantprewitt: * : o.o * : -_- 5:20 Superdawnfan: * : ryan just glad to not be their team? 5:20 Coolpika1: * : *wakes up, groaning lightly it was true he was on a team of idiots, He notices Shawn* "What are you doing?" * : *was busy trying to set up a zombie proof fort* "I am getting ready to defend us from the zombie outbreak, one of the zombie is already upon us!" * : "What zombie?" * : "The Zombie that won't go away, i keep hitting it and aiming for the head but it just won't go away!" * : "Uh-huh......sure you are.....riiight....." *Dave rolls his eyes* "Idiot" *He mutters under his breath* 5:21 Ryantprewitt: * : Zombie? Where is it? * : *facepalms* 5:23 Coolpika1: * : "Its everywhere don't you see it? it keeps coming into the night but i keep beating it and chasing it out" *Shawn said standing up heroic-ly* "But it'll be back and ill be ready!" 5:23 Superdawnfan: * : Sure you will 5:24 Ryantprewitt: * : I didn't know zombies come here. o.o * : His mind is just going cuckoo ryan. * : No. I'm serious. I saw one before. * : Wait. They only come here during night don't they? * : I haven't seen a single one. * : I guess your right. He might be going insane. 5:25 Superdawnfan: * : I think this is crazy 5:26 Coolpika1: * : "They do exist scott, yes it is a weird pale brown one, it keeps coming for us" * : "Ugh, why am his team" 5:26 Superdawnfan: * : maybe some magic will teach him the truth 5:26 Coolpika1: * : "Suuuuure that'll help in so many ways...." 5:27 Ryantprewitt: * : *facepalms again* 5:27 Superdawnfan: * : STOP WITH YOUR DISBELIEF IT'S INTERFERING WITH MY SPELLS 5:27 Coolpika1: * : *Rolls eyes* 5:27 Ryantprewitt: * : *giggles* * : *sigh* * : So much stupidity on this island. 5:29 Coolpika1: * : "Oh no, stay back wizard man don't infect me with your magic" * : "Really?.....He's no- oh just forget it whats the point anyways" 5:29 Superdawnfan: * : but you know the truth don't you shawn so who'd I be talking about 5:30 Ryantprewitt: * : UGH! This is hurting my brain cells! 5:31 Superdawnfan: * : you guys all STOP BEING STUPID! 5:31 Coolpika1: * : "Yeah i am gone, call me when the "Wizard" and The "Zombie-Specialist" are done playing stupidity the game" *walks outside to get some fresh air* * : "No the zombies are real, you will all see someday!" 5:33 Superdawnfan: * : just like will see on how B-I-T-C-H CIT is a good leader * : I mean how the evil zombie will go down hehe * : *conf* I need his "zombie vote to berid of the wicked schoolgirl ~ Cody 2015 has joined the chat. ~ 5:38 Ryantprewitt: * : *walks outside* ~ Cody 2015 has left the chat. ~ 5:38 Ryantprewitt: * : *stays inside* 5:39 Coolpika1: * : "I am a better team leader then some ugly he-shemale" * : *Conf* "Shawn was such a jerk to me, he chased me around with a stick until i "backed away from his fresh brain" like he has one grrr where are the smart people on this island anyways" 5:40 Superdawnfan: * ' : "CHALLENGE TIME!"' 5:41 Ryantprewitt: * : Sweet. :D 5:41 Coolpika1: * : *Lets out a yawn and awakes* "Ugh, what already, why didn't anyone wake me up!" 5:42 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Now"' * ' : "Today's challenge is an eating challenge"' CHALLENGE DIFFICULTY: Easy CHALLENGE RULES: say one line go *eats* next line then say another line If not all 3 are counted it doesn't count one maybe a reaction to the food but only one you may have as many interaction lines as you want 5:49 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh wow. 5:49 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Remember a round isn't done until everyone eats but one person who'll be disqualified from the challenge"' * ' : "So ready to start"' * : bring it on 5:50 Ryantprewitt: * : Let's do this! >:D 5:50 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Ok our first course is this fresh arm chopped off of a recently dead corpse filled with salt water"' 5:51 Ryantprewitt: * : OH GOD. O_O 5:51 Coolpika1: * : "WHAT!?" * : "T-This is what zombies would it" 5:52 Ryantprewitt: * : .... O_O *is speechless* * :*almost pukes* 5:52 Superdawnfan: * : oh losers I eat my enemies for breakfast * : *eats* * : think you can do better than that Courtney? 5:52 Coolpika1: * : "Is it low fat?" *pokes it lightly* 5:53 Superdawnfan: * : um this is uh insane? 5:53 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh well. I guess i'll at least try. O_O * : *eats* 5:53 Coolpika1: * : *Groans and gags lightly, glaring at Jo* "Yes" *eats* 5:53 Ryantprewitt: * : *gags* 5:54 Superdawnfan: * : maybe my magic will turn this into a soup 5:54 Ryantprewitt: * : *is trying hard not to puke* 5:54 Coolpika1: * : *Eats* "Your....not....*gag* a wizard...." 5:54 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh man. That's disgusting. * : *covers eyes and eats* * : OH GOD! THAT TASTED AWFUL! * : *pukes* 5:56 Superdawnfan: * : you sure mine was delicious * : I WANT MORE 5:56 Coolpika1: * : "No.....i can't its just too gross" * : *eats* "G-Gotta be a zombie to survive the zombie apocolypse" 5:56 Ryantprewitt: * : Even though I like meat, I don't like eating humans. I guessed that tasted okay though. 5:57 Coolpika1: * : "Oh god i can-" *Pukes* 5:57 Superdawnfan: * : Why did you bite me the other day then? *eats* * : *eats* sorry lols * : better than the rest predicted 5:58 Coolpika1: * : "Done" * : "D-Done, see i told you Joe....i could get it down i have a strong stomach!" 5:59 Ryantprewitt: * : Done. 5:59 Superdawnfan: * : that zombie sure seemed to do it rather quickly didn't she shawn? * : gross but to impress her * : *eats* * : OH YUCK 6:00 Coolpika1: * : "Yeah zombie!" *He said grabbing a leg and proceeded to hit her before Dave knocked out out of his hands* * : "Knock it off Shawn already....." *finishes* "Done" 6:00 Superdawnfan: * : SCOTT YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE DID I REALLY NEED TO EAT IT FIRST WHICH YOU BET I WOULD DO SO NOW I HAVE TO PAY UP 6:01 Ryantprewitt: * : DELICIOUS! *eats* * : Yum. That was tasty. * : O_O 6:01 Superdawnfan: * : my spell to turn this into soups isn't working 6:02 Coolpika1: * : "Wow really, i am so shocked right now" 6:02 Superdawnfan: * : I love cannibalism 6:02 Coolpika1: * : "You did your best wizard man, it DID taste better when casted your spell" 6:02 Superdawnfan: * : *eats* * : see easy * ' : "So let's see Leonard linds and Dakota haven't eaten but nor has izzy noah or jo"' * ' : "Wait jo has"' 6:05 Ryantprewitt: * : Well. Here goes nothing. *eats* 6:05 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Remember losers one of you is gonna go home if you lose for your team"' 6:05 Ryantprewitt: * : OH GOD! I- *pukes* 6:06 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Well you need to eat the full meal"' 6:06 Coolpika1: * : *begins to eat slowly* "oh god, it so gross....." 6:06 Superdawnfan: * ' : "So Dakota eat your puke"' 6:07 Ryantprewitt: * : O_O! * : *eats her own puke and gags* * : *does not watch* * : I dare NOT TO WATCH! 6:07 Superdawnfan: * : good job linds taking one for the team * : DON'T PRESSURE HER DUDE BE NICE TO THE FOOL *knocks out tyler* * : good job sweetie 6:08 Coolpika1: * : *is able to finish* "D-done, oh god.......my stomach hurts so bad..." 6:09 Ryantprewitt: * : *is hiding in a cave* 6:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Izzy noah?"' 6:09 Coolpika1: * : "Fine but you guys own me for this" *eats* 6:10 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh Wow. * : A HHAHAHAHAHAH! *is insanely crazy and eats with her feet* * : YUMMY! * : O.O * : O.o 6:11 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Well Leonard you would be out this round but due to Dakota not cleaning up her mess off the ground she disqualified from the next round"' * ' : "Anything you have to say before you leave the room Dakota?"' 6:13 Ryantprewitt: * : Uh. I feel sick to my stomach. *pukes again* 6:14 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Don't worry we won't feed you anything else in the kitchen until someone cleans the puke with their mouth"' 6:15 Ryantprewitt: * : 0-0 * : .......... 6:15 Coolpika1: * : "NO THANKS!" 6:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : "I meant Dakota herself but if you do do it for her, you can get a prize at the end of today"' 6:16 Coolpika1: * : "I think we're good, Chris.." 6:16 Superdawnfan: * ' : now have you guys learned your lesson about puking in my kitchen?' * ' : "Next up you'll be eating"' * ' : "An eliminated contestants full body"' 6:18 Ryantprewitt: * : YOU KILLED AN ELIMINATED CONTESTANT!?!?!??! O_O 6:18 Coolpika1: * : "Okay thats enough, i am out that is freakin' disgusting!" 6:19 Superdawnfan: * ' : *laughing his ass off* "I was kidding"' * ' : "We're not gonna do that" (yet some other day maybe)' 6:19 Ryantprewitt: * : *sighs in relief* 6:19 Coolpika1: * : "Oh thank god.." 6:20 Superdawnfan: * ' : "You'll be eating chef's facial hair he shaved off and saved just for this challenge"' 6:21 Ryantprewitt: * : WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! O_O 6:21 Superdawnfan: * : seems fine with me * : *eats* 6:21 Coolpika1: * : "Ewwwwwwwww!" 6:21 Ryantprewitt: * : Well, okay then. *eats* * : That wasn't bad. 6:22 Superdawnfan: * : once again Courtney resists a bit I think you don't care anough for your team to win 6:22 Ryantprewitt: * : *is grossed out* 6:22 Coolpika1: * : *slaps jo* "I can do it!" *eats* 6:22 Superdawnfan: * : oh shut up you have your own fur all the time otherwise you wouldn't have so many hairballs 6:23 Ryantprewitt: * : I don't think i'll be sleeping tonight. o_o 6:23 Superdawnfan: * : ONLY A ZOMBIE WOULD BETRAY THIER OWN TEAM MEMBER * : and she attacked me then ate human parts 6:23 Coolpika1: * : "ZOMBIEEEEE!" * : "NO ZOMBIE IS HERE!" 6:24 Superdawnfan: * : schoolgirl nightmare totes is a zombie 6:24 Coolpika1: * : "Your just jealous because i look beautiful unlike you, she-male" 6:25 Superdawnfan: * : keep telling yourself that maybe someday the great satan will grant you your wish one day 6:25 Coolpika1: * : *eats* "See i am no zombie" *coughs up a hairball* "gross...." 6:26 Superdawnfan: * : not a zombie THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A ZOMBIE WOULD SAY! 6:26 Ryantprewitt: * : *has felt hair in throat before so feels uncomfortable about this* 6:27 Coolpika1: * : "A Zombie accusing someone of being a zombie is obviously a zombie!" * : "A DIRTY BLONDE ZOMBIE!" 6:27 Superdawnfan: * : Sure I'm a zombie * : but wouldn't a zombie not say they're a zombie a zombie wouldn't admit to it because they don't know since they have no intellengence * : *conf* I'm real sick of this zombie talk 6:29 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* I love zombie talk. >:D 6:29 Superdawnfan: * : maybe my good taste spell worked * : *eats* * : yummy 6:29 Coolpika1: * : "But a zombie saying that their not a zmbie when they really are a zombie would make the person that they accused of being a zombie not a zombie and the person that has accused the person of being a zombie is actually the real zombie" 6:30 Ryantprewitt: * : I feel uncomfortable doing this. * : Same. * : *covers eyes and eats* * : *chokes* 6:30 Superdawnfan: * : um I'm confused entirely I don't think either of these people are zombies * : *eats* there everyone here is a zombie 6:31 Coolpika1: * : "Im so confused is there more than one zombie" * : "Yes, yes their is, their zombies, i am a zombie, Dawns a zombie everyone is a zombie now shut up about it" * : "AHHHHH ZOMBIES" *runs out of the room screaming* * : "Yes, yes their is, their zombies, i am a zombie, Dawns a zombie everyone is a zombie now shut up about it" * : "AHHHHH ZOMBIES" *runs out of the room screaming* 6:32 Ryantprewitt: * : *is invisible and is spying on ryan* 6:32 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Um I guess that counts as quitting?"' * : ok noah so we need allies got any ideas on who'd be a good ally? 6:33 Coolpika1: * : "Maybe Dave? I don't know he seems smart aswelll everyone else is stupid and pathetic" 6:34 Superdawnfan: * : I'm not stupid 6:34 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm not a stupid person noah. -.- 6:34 Superdawnfan: * : nor pathetic I sensesed something bad was going on ryan and I knew it was a bad idea to get on a future serial killers bad side 6:36 Ryantprewitt: * : Serial Killer? *is scared* * : *evil smiles intensely* 6:36 Superdawnfan: * : Very funny * : um was being serious XD 6:37 Coolpika1: * : "Dawn is weird" 6:37 Superdawnfan: * : may we join noah? 6:37 Coolpika1: * : "Sure" 6:37 Superdawnfan: * : so who's our first target? 6:38 Coolpika1: * : "Hmmmm theres so many, Shawn, Dakota, Scott, etc....." 6:39 Superdawnfan: * : well idk yet I have half my own team ryan dawn and noah 6:40 Ryantprewitt: * : I was thinking shawn but let's keep him in case he beats up Courtney. XD Hmm...... *thinks* 6:40 Coolpika1: * : "How about Izzy, you seen her shes crazy and could kill us in our sleep if we let her" 6:41 Ryantprewitt: * : Plus, what she did during the eating challenge was gross. o-o 6:41 Superdawnfan: * : so let's see on our team we have crazy girl, smartaholic, zombie freak and schoolgirl nightmare left as targets and out of them * : knowitall seems fine but zombie freak and schoolgirl nightmare 6:42 Coolpika1: * : "Lets take out Crazy Girl and worry about Schoolgirl Nightmare and Zombie Freak later, they are expendable" 6:43 Superdawnfan: * : I fine but only for you 6:43 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm fine with that. 6:43 Coolpika1: * : "Thanks hun" 6:43 Superdawnfan: * : she may cause quite some disasters in fact * : I sense something right now and sounds like chef's fighting with someone while izzy is doing wild screams and... *the kitchen blows up* * ' : IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYY ' * ' : "Well the place is on fire"' * : what happened? * : *rolls eyes 6:45 Ryantprewitt: * : WHAT THE?!?!?!? O_O\ * : o.o 6:46 Coolpika1: * : "Is the challenge over yet" *obviously doesn't care* 6:46 Superdawnfan: * ' : "What happened izzy?"' 6:48 Coolpika1: * : "I think she blew herself up" 6:49 Superdawnfan: * ' : that's it izzy is disqualified from the challenge so is wizard boy for not eating and now the rest of you' * ' : will wait until izzy comes up with an excuse FOR BLOWING UP MY KITCHEN' 6:52 Ryantprewitt: * : Wow. * : o-o * : How crazy can this girl get! * : Oops. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!! 6:54 Superdawnfan: * ' : why'd you flicker everything and start throwing your weird weapons from the pocket and get me nearly killed?!' 6:56 Ryantprewitt: * : Because i'm EXPLOSIVO! * : HAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!! 6:56 Superdawnfan: * : wow she makes schoolgirl nightmare look more normal then a demon * : what'd I'd say if she actually did kill someone and didn't just make her have nightmares haha *bursts into painful laughter* * : I quit I can't eat anymore and now I'm scared for my life 6:58 Coolpika1: * : "Yeah this is getting crazy now....and weirder" 6:58 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Well go back inside"' * ' : "I'm not wasting time with delightful ways to torture you thought out"' * ' : "Now walk back into the burning building"' * : *walks in* * : *levitates in* 7:00 Ryantprewitt: * : o-o * : *flies inside* 7:00 Coolpika1: * : "O.......K" *walks in* 7:00 Superdawnfan: * : *walks in* doors will close in 5 4 3 no one else gonna come in? ok 2 1 7:02 Coolpika1: * : "Fine" *walks in* 7:02 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Ok wow"' * ' : "4 in negative newbies and one from the sad starters"' * : SHUT UP * ' : "Next you'll be eating heart with fresh tree soil inside ' * : ugh * : this is rigged against me by an unloyal team * ' : "Too bad"' 7:04 Ryantprewitt: * : O_O 7:05 Superdawnfan: * ' : wait the team with 5 people had the girl who blew up my kitchen I'll defend him this once and say three must leave' * : the twisted people would want me to do what the universe doesn't want me to * : *sits out* * : I'M GONNA WIN ALWAYS FINISHED BEFORE YOU LOSERS SO I SUGGEST I STAY IN * : losers like Courtney shouldn't interefere with my victory! * : shoe schoolgirl nightmare I think you should sit this one out * : she's also a good contender * : but schoolgirl nightmare * : stop being mean and don't let your stupidity get in the way of the competition she's more likely to eat then dave or ryan 7:08 Ryantprewitt: * : hehe 7:08 Coolpika1: * : "Leave me alone Joe, i haven't done anything to you!" 7:08 Ryantprewitt: * : ...... 7:09 Superdawnfan: * : why should I? * ' : "So who's sitting out jo, court, dave, and ryan"' 7:11 Coolpika1: * : "N-No i am good i can tough it out, piece of cake" * : "Because i am a CIT and i can make unlike you" 7:11 Superdawnfan: * ' : "So ryan's sitting out"' 7:11 Ryantprewitt: * : I guess * : I DON'T LIKE SPICY FOODS * : I CAN HANDLE THIS 7:12 Superdawnfan: * ' : who on this team is the best competitior?' 7:13 Coolpika1: * : "I AM!, What?, You are not!" *They both said to eachother beginning to fight* 7:13 Superdawnfan: * : I always ate first * ' : fine then jo you're out ' * : WHAT?! * ' : this is because of what crazy girl did now these two crappy members have to compete for you' 7:14 Coolpika1: * : "HEY!?" 7:14 Ryantprewitt: * : I guess I am. XD 7:14 Superdawnfan: * : but-but... I'm a winner... no fair... was gonna take worse team members to merge by dragging losers * ' : too bad next you'll be eating literally flaming soups ' * : fine! * : *eats* * : delicious * : think you can top that CIT BITCH? 7:16 Coolpika1: * : "Can someone get that strange girl out of here" 7:16 Ryantprewitt: *A black widow goes onto ryan's arm* 7:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : so dave court who's eating first?' 7:17 Ryantprewitt: * : Hmm.... I think I feel something on me. *looks and sees a black widow* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *freaks out* GET IT OFF ME! GET IT THE HELL OFFA ME! 7:18 Coolpika1: * : "ME!" *He said beginning to eat* * : "No i will!" *She said eating* 7:18 Superdawnfan: * : KNOW IT ALL KIA KIA KIA * : beat the schoolgirl demon * : the bossy evil witch 7:19 Coolpika1: * : "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" *Tackles her and begins to wrestle her on the ground* 7:20 Superdawnfan: * : *strangles Courtney* * ' : well dave beat Courtney due to her needing to fight her own team member' 7:20 Ryantprewitt: * : *pulls out my ice sword and slices the black widow off my arm and continues to slice it with my ice sword until it is dead* * : OH GOD. That was scary. 7:20 Superdawnfan: * ' : now it's dave to perry' 7:20 Coolpika1: * : *scratching her eyes* * : "Yes i won after Courtney!" 7:21 Superdawnfan: * : NOT FOR LONG LOSER * ' : you will now need to eat some of the ciel collapsing ' * : OK ANYTHING TO WIN * : *eats* * : HAHA BEAT YOU LOSERS 7:21 Ryantprewitt: * : CONGRATULATIONS. 7:22 Coolpika1: * : "I will do anything to win" *begins to eat before seeing she beat him* "What? i didn't even get a chance!" 7:22 Superdawnfan: * ' : "And due to a mirace the sad starters win"' 7:23 Ryantprewitt: * : *facepalms* 7:23 Superdawnfan: PLEASE CAST VOTES AS CHARACTER HOW YOU THINK YOUR CHAR WOULD VOTE IN PM * : good job schoolgirl nightmare LOSING FOR US 7:25 Ryantprewitt: * : YAH! * : >:D * : *puts on swag glasses on* Roasted. *puts on earphones on and listens to where da hood at (clean version) while dancing* 7:27 Superdawnfan: * ' : "ELIMINATION TIME"' * ' : "Dawn ryan you're safe"' 7:28 Ryantprewitt: * : Sweet! :D * : *grabs marshmallow* 7:28 Superdawnfan: * : I knew I shouldn't lack confidence * ' : "Ok it was a 3-2-2-1 one vote"' * ' : "Which is why dave your safe"' * ' : "Noah also safe"' 7:31 Coolpika1: * : "Yes!" *grabs marshmallow* * : "Alright!" *Grabs Marsh mellow, gives Dave a high five out of respect* 7:32 Superdawnfan: * ' : "And shawn I'm sorry to say"' * ' : "You got one vote so you're safe!"' 7:33 Coolpika1: * : "Woohoo, my zombie skills came in handy!" *He said taking a marshmellow* 7:33 Ryantprewitt: * : *rolls eyes in humor* 7:34 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Next it was a 2-2-3 vote"' * ' : "Jo you only got two you're safe"' * ' : "And the final person safe is"' * ' : "IZZY!"' 7:35 Coolpika1: * : "WHAT!? NO THIS HAS TO BE MISTAKE HOW DID SHE WIN!?????" 7:35 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Guess the votes?"' * ' : "I can reveal them if you want seeing as you're not coming back"' 7:36 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!! YES! YAS!!!!!!!! *listens to where da hood at clean version again with swag glasses on and dances* 7:37 Superdawnfan: * ' : "But guess first if you guess right you get a prize"' remember it was a 3-2-2-1 vote 7:38 Ryantprewitt: * : *watches* AW MAN! MY FAVORITE CONTESTANT IS GONE! 7:38 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Think yk Courtney?"' 7:38 Ryantprewitt: * : *calls chairman* * : Hello? * : AND YOU KNOW WHY SHE IS GONE? BECAUSE YOUR AN IDIOT! *hangs up* HAHA! *continues dances to where da hood at clean version* * : UGH! I HATE THAT TOON! 7:39 Coolpika1: * : "How can you guys choose a crazygirl over me, i am a CIT!" "What question?" 7:39 Superdawnfan: * ' : "If you guess the votes correctly I will give you a prize"' * ' : "Ok Courtney?"' 7:40 Coolpika1: * : "Fine" 7:42 Superdawnfan: * ' : "So yk who you voted for"' * ' : "Who do you think voted you off?"' 7:43 Coolpika1: "Jo, Dawn and Ryan" * : 7:43 Ryantprewitt: * : *Does epic face* 7:44 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Who voted izzy?"' 7:45 Coolpika1: * : "I think Noah, Dave and Izzy knowing how crazy she is she could have voted for herself" 7:46 Superdawnfan: * ' : "And voted jo?"' 7:47 Ryantprewitt: * : NOAH VOTED JO!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! O_O 7:47 Coolpika1: "Me, Dave probably and Shawn" * : "No you crazy man!" *smacks* 7:47 Superdawnfan: * ' : "I'm guessing she thinks izzy or or dave"' * ' : "Is that right court?"' 7:48 Coolpika1: * : "She hates me so shes probably thinking of me" 7:49 Ryantprewitt: * : Ow! Heh heh. *smiles nervously* 7:49 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Well I'll reveal who it really was"' 7:49 Ryantprewitt: * : Sorry. 7:50 Coolpika1: * : "Yes Chris, reveal them i don't have all day" * : "You better be!" 7:50 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Want to know court?"' * ' : "Ok but the thing is you were wrong now revealing them confirming you won't return this season"' * ' : "Here's the tape"' * : *conf* ZOMBIE 7:52 Coolpika1: * : "Grrrr Shawn!" * : "get out of here zombie!" 7:52 Superdawnfan: * : izzy doesn't deserve to go that nut thinks everyone is a zombie can't be good I wouldn't normally betray my alliance but shawn for the good of the team *conf* sorry * : Noah she's controlling and was way to hard on that CIT girl * : wait not noah Jo * : but they're so similar so eh * : *conf* Jo that mean girl * ' : what do you think so far Courtney? ' * ' : shocked?' 7:56 Coolpika1: * : "Pfft, whatever Jo you win, have fun running this pethetic excuse for a team and thanks for not voting for me Dawn, it was nice" 7:56 Superdawnfan: * ' : "You didn't see the second half yet"' 7:58 Ryantprewitt: * : *laughs* 7:58 Superdawnfan: * : Schoolgirl nightmare she's more focused on me then the game and ik she's a good competitior but is also a bad person and only stands in my way idc that I betrayed my alliance I have izzy's vote and now I won't go against noah again but she was my worst enemy can't say no to a golden oppurtunity 7:59 Coolpika1: * : "Wow, thanks for going back on me Jo" * : *shakes her head* "thats jo for you, well good luck Jo i hope you have fun running this stupid team" 7:59 Superdawnfan: * : Courtney team no like explosivo * : and she mean to me for what explosive did blowing up kitchen * : she meanie 8:00 Ryantprewitt: * : *is delighted that Courtney is leaving* 8:00 Superdawnfan: * : eh alliance says izzy * ' : "Now that you've seen the results court show them to no one you can't return but if you do no one can know or you'll both be ousted"' * ' : "Now walk the dock"' 8:02 Coolpika1: * : "stupid show" *She mutters under her breath walking to the docks* 8:02 Superdawnfan: THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Original Episodes Category:Total Drama Begins Category:Total Drama Category:Episodes